


hit me like the sky fell on me

by ShadowedMelody (ShadowedMaiden)



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae are ridiculous, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Clubbing, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Intoxication, JackBum are FWBs, Jackson is a dork, M/M, Morning After, NO dub-con, Threesome, all members are mentioned, cheesy 2jae, end goal 2jae, side Markjin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedMaiden/pseuds/ShadowedMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have an idea!”</p><p>There have been very few times in Jaebum’s life where that phrase coming from Jackson’s mouth has led to good things, but this time it's accompanied by kohl-lined, slanting eyes and a smile that's way too bright and shy to belong with the smell of sweat and alcohol clinging to the air and Jaebum’s skin, and he can feel it buzzing through his veins with his last shot of vodka.</p><p>(Or: Jackson suggests a threesome with the guy they find at a club, and somehow the awkward morning-after Jaebum has come to expect... isn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me like the sky fell on me

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the prompt: ‘we’re two thirds of the threesome we had last night and we’re walking awkwardly out of the last persons’s apartment together’ from Ariana at iobeyfandoms [iobeyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/123486434219/aus] and also the fact that I am trash.

Jaebum is familiar with the flashing of colored lights and the pulsing of bass beats while Jackson crosses the vague lines of their friendship to grind against him and gasp open-mouthed kisses against the back of his neck. What's less familiar is the younger man Jackson had pressed in between them earlier, placing Jaebum’s hands on the guy’s waist for him, and grinning over his shoulder as his own hands found lower purchase on narrow hips.

“I have an idea!”

There have been very few times in Jaebum’s life where that phrase coming from Jackson’s mouth has led to good things, but this time it's accompanied by kohl-lined, slanting eyes and a smile that's way too bright and shy to belong with the smell of sweat and alcohol clinging to the air and Jaebum’s skin, and he can feel it buzzing through his veins with his last shot of vodka. He let's his hands wander up sides, grip more firmly, and the other man’s smile widens as he presses in to match the circles Jaebum’s hips are tracing to the music. “What?”

“This is Youngjae - say hi, Youngjae -” the murmur Youngjae gives in reply is inaudible, but Jaebum’s gaze catches on the way his lips move. He realizes he’s exceptionally drunk. “I was thinking that we could take him home tonight.”

That catches Jaebum’s attention, and he glances from Youngjae’s hooded eyes to where Jackson is pressing into his back, focus torn between talking and mouthing along Youngjae’s shoulder where his oversized T-shirt has slipped aside.

“We?”

“Yeah. Well, okay, my home, because your home has Jinyoung, and he threatened to cut my dick off the last time we woke him up, but the point still stands. If you wanna.” The look he gives Jaebum as he hooks his chin over Youngjae’s shoulder is equal parts eager and pleading.

Jaebum’s gaze flicks back to Youngjae, who's biting his lip now, darting his eyes over Jaebum’s face like he's afraid of the answer. Jaebum isn't entirely sure why either of them think he needs convincing.

The buzz of alcohol under his skin kicks up to a giddy hum as he leans down and catches Youngjae’s lips, teases at the top one until he feels his mouth open in a gasp, then licking lightly into the space, letting his tongue just taste the cloying sweetness of whatever mixed cocktail the boy had been drinking. Jackson lets out a whoop that's still too loud, even over the deafening pulse of the music, and the kiss breaks as Youngjae lets out a startled laugh. It's contagious, and Jaebum can’t help laughing as well, wrapping his arms more firmly around Youngjae’s waist and pulling him closer as Jackson leaves Youngjae’s back to grind against Jaebum, sucking a mark into the side of his neck that cuts through his amusement, and Youngjae sucks in a breath when Jaebum’s hips jerk forward. His eyes are wide when he meets Jaebum’s gaze, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

Jaebum chases it when it disappears, and he can feel Jackson reaching around him, tangling his fingers into Youngjae’s shirt and dragging him closer, and Jaebum is trapped in the middle of a gyrating heat that's almost too much. He breaks away, feeling the rush of intoxication in the way the room spins, but he's not sure it's entirely from the obscene number of shots Jackson forced on him.

“Hey.” The rasp in his voice surprises even him, and Youngjae’s eyes widen, lips parting, and Jackson hums, whines a “Why don't you talk to me like that?” against his skin that Jaebum ignores, sliding his hands down Youngjae’s sides to frame his hips. “Not to move too fast, but you wanna get out of here before Jackson starts humping the floor?”

Jackson's affronted, “Hey!” is nothing compared to the bright laugh Youngjae gives, head tilting back, and Jaebum’s eyes drop to his throat, tracing the line of it.

“Okay.” His voice is a soft contrast to his loud laugh, and Jaebum finds it kind of heady, a dizzying complexity to his drunken thoughts.

They make it back to Jackson’s apartment in record time, despite the difficulty of walking drunk with not one but two pairs of hands constantly touching and teasing, and Jaebum’s not the least guilty by far. Youngjae’s shirt is already rucked up over his ribs by the time Jackson fumbles his door open, and Jaebum thinks it's probably a good thing there aren't any neighbors in the hall, though the moan Youngjae gives when Jaebum’s mouth finds one of the pink nubs of flesh on his chest is probably loud enough to carry through closed doors.

“Fuck.” Jackson has spun around to watch them, and the wide-eyed awe on his face makes Jaebum smirk, scraping his teeth over Youngjae’s nipple lightly and earning a shuddering cry in response. “That's hot.”

Jackson’s stupidly baggy pants do nothing to hide the bulge underneath, and Jaebum feels a thrill of excitement that just the sight of him and Youngjae is getting Jackson like this. Even without Jackson’s encouragement, he’s there on his own though, the sound of Youngjae’s needy voice and choked gasps as intoxicating and burning as the hardest liquor.

He almost topples them all over as they fall through the doorway and try to kick off their shoes, too distracted by the flush painted high across Youngjae’s cheeks and the way his lips gape open around breathless pants, his eyes dragging over Jaebum’s features in return. Their gazes lock as they catch their footing in the entry, pressed close and hot, and Jaebum can clearly feel that it's not just him and Jackson who are affected by the crazy rush of all of this. Then he almost forgets about Jackson entirely when Youngjae’s fingers creep from where they'd gripped onto Jaebum’s hips to where the zipper of his pants is straining.

His choked groan gets a grin from Youngjae. “Is that your phone, hyung, or are you just excited to see me?”

The cheesy, ridiculous pick up line is so out of place in the heat of the situation that Jaebum almost can't process it, but then he's laughing, gripping tighter onto Youngjae’s waist and angling them closer. “Did you really just use that line? How drunk are you?”

"Probably too sober to have said it." Youngjae’s cheeks are pink, but he's beaming through the flush of embarrassment with that ridiculously infectious smile of his, and then Jaebum’s kissing him again, breathless and exhilarating, until Jackson’s tugging them apart and whining about how he's feeling way too neglected in his own home, and Youngjae’s the one to cut him off by swallowing the whines.

Still grinning, Jaebum drags them all back to the bedroom and shoves Jackson onto the mattress, ditching his own shirt and jeans as Youngjae climbs up to straddle Jackson, dragging out a loud groan as he brushes over his hips.

“Oh my god. I'm gonna die. Jaebum, you gotta save me. Do you see this kid? I wasn't prepared for this, it's too mu -  How the fuck are you almost naked already?!”

Youngjae twists to look at him, and Jaebum isn't shy about his body, but the way Youngjae’s lips part as his eyes rake over Jaebum’s skin, lingering at the obvious tent in his boxers, sends heat rushing to his cheeks as much as his gut.

“See anything you like, or do you want a closer look?” It's ridiculous and terrible and Jaebum feels a small part of his soul die as the words leave his mouth, but Youngjae’s bright grin is worth the pain.

“I think I might need a closer inspection, maybe a test ride or two.”

There is no way that phrase should be so arousing, not when it's about the grossest, cheesiest thing Jaebum’s ever heard, but lilting rasp of Youngjae’s voice and the glint in his eyes makes Jaebum’s dick twitch, and even Jackson’s pained groan doesn't cut through the sudden wave of want and desire to make that voice lilt over other phrases and sounds.

Jackson is less impressed. “I'm not even that great at Korean, and I can tell those lines are terrible! You're both weird as hell! More action, less talking!”

He thrusts his hips up as he speaks, and Youngjae’s strangled moan is enough to get Jaebum moving, to have his arms sliding around Youngjae’s waist as he slots himself between Jackson’s thighs to press against his back.

“I mean, I'm always up for using a little body language.” He breathes the words against Youngjae’s ear, and Youngjae shivers, arching into it, and Jackson lets out a pleased huff, hands locking around Youngjae’s thighs as he presses back against the thrust.

“Body language?” Youngjae’s voice is breathless despite a hint of a laugh in it, and Jaebum feels a little less tacky with the way he whimpers as Jaebum’s fingers slip under his shirt and find the button on his skin-tight jeans.

“Yep. Body language.”

Catching his attention, Jackson rolls his eyes hard enough that Jaebum’s surprised it doesn't hurt. “Oh my god! Enough talk! Not enough people are naked yet!”

Jaebum and Youngjae are both laughing when he pulls Youngjae’s T-shirt over his head, but the expanse of skin revealed is too tempting to continue using his mouth for any other purposes, and Jackson stops complaining as Youngjae’s hands finally free him of his stupid pants, and Jaebum was not expecting this when they went out tonight, and he rarely puts faith into Jackson's plans, but he lets himself fall into the moment anyway.

~

He wakes up to soft breaths against his neck and opens his eyes to find Youngjae curled into his chest, Jackson sprawled over the rest of the bed behind him. This close, Jaebum can see the mole under Youngjae’s eye that matches the ones on his neck and back that Jaebum had gotten intimately familiar with the night before. He resists the urge to touch it as much as he resists the urge to kiss the sleeping pout off the boy’s lips. He knows hookup etiquette, and it does not involve acting irrationally sappy just because you find out that the person you took home is even prettier the next morning. It’s probably just Jaebum’s hangover talking, anyway, and he forces himself to ease out from under Youngjae and away from the warmth of the bed to find pain medicine and take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, he emerges with a towel around his hips to find Youngjae sitting cautiously on the mattress, blanket pooled around his waist, and Jaebum wonders what the ratio of Jackson’s responsibility versus his own is in the littering of purpling marks across his chest.

Youngjae startles when he catches sight of him, and his hands fumble with the blanket, pulling it higher over his stomach, and Jaebum smothers his grin at the way his flush blends with the pillow creases in his cheek under tousled hair. “Oh. I thought you left. I was just going to -”

Jaebum knows what he was going to do, having been on the other side of trying to sneak out before a one-night-stand woke up more than enough times. He should honestly be helping give Youngjae an out if he wants to avoid the awkward ‘this-isn’t-awkward’ routine Jackson tends to put on the morning after, but there’s something soft and warm about the way Youngjae looks all sleep rumpled and groggy, and Jaebum wants to appreciate it a little longer. “Are you hungry?”

“What?” Youngjae blinks at him.

“I asked if you’re hungry, not for the answer to 13 times 9, it’s not a difficult question.”

“One-hundred and seventeen.” The answer falls out instinctively, like it wasn’t thought through, and it’s Jaebum’s turn to blink. Youngjae flushes again, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. “Sorry, I’ve been tutoring my friend in our math course lately so it just kind of pops out.”

Shaking his head slowly, Jaebum just grins. “I know a kid who could use a friend like you.” Jaebum wonders if it would be too awkward to give Yugyeom’s number to a guy he brought home from a club. Probably. “But in any case, since maybe the math question is actually easier, are you hungry?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Jaebum’s not quite sure he believes him with the way his mouth is pulling down at the corner, but he shrugs. “Well I’m starving, and you’re welcome to join me in the kitchen unless you want to listen to Jackson snore for the next hour.” A particularly loud snore interrupts him, and he grins at Youngjae. “Like that.”

A bit shy, Youngjae’s smile is wide nonetheless. “Okay. I just…” He pauses, looking around the room. “I’m not sure where my clothes went?”

“You can borrow something of Jackson’s for now, if you want.” Jaebum doesn’t wait for a reply before crossing to the closet, opening the door and peering inside at the chaos of baggy clothes and snapbacks. “If you don’t mind drowning in them.”

There’s a touch of a laugh in Youngjae’s voice. “You can't just hand out your boyfriend’s clothes while he’s sleeping.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Jaebum finds a hoodie in the closet that looks clean, and turns to toss it to Youngjae.

The other boy's reaction is delayed, and he blinks as it lands in his lap. “He's not?”

Grabbing a hoodie for himself as well, Jaebum goes in search of his jeans. “We're just friends. Best friends, but just friends.” He finds his jeans crumpled at the foot of the bed and shakes them out. “Frequently horny friends with horrible romantic track records and no shame.”

Younghae tries to muffle his snort of laughter, and Jaebum’s pleased to see his shoulders relax as he picks up the hoodie. “Doesn't that mean you have even less right to offer people his clothes?”

“Nah, best friends, remember? Do you need a pair of boxers? I promise they're clean.”

Despite Youngjae’s initial anxiety, the atmosphere is comfortable between them as they pull on clothes, though Jaebum finds his breath catching when he turns around to find Youngjae standing next to the bed in just boxers and the oversized hoodie, and he knows Youngjae notices the way his eyes trace over the round curve of his thighs by the pink in his cheeks and the fumbling of his hands as he searches for his clothes and finally pulls on his jeans, dumping his shirt and dirty boxers on the bedside table and sticking his phone in his pocket.

Trying to repair the fresh awkwardness, Jaebum grins at him as he turns. “Jackson has one of those pretentious instant coffee machines. Wanna go see what flavors he's got?”

It works, and Jaebum feels his own grin widen at Youngjae’s beaming response. “Okay, but if he has mocha, I claim all of it.”

“I will fight you for it, don't think I won't.”

Jackson gives a loud snore as they both simultaneously race for the kitchen, determined to lay claim to their favorite flavor, and Jaebum had almost forgotten he was still there.

There's no mocha, but they settle on hazelnut, and Youngjae eyes the box critically. “Does he really buy organic instant coffee?”

Jaebum almost spills the water for the machine all over the floor as he cackles. “You're so lucky Jackson’s still sleeping. I said the exact same thing and got an hour long lecture about the benefits of organic foods over the top of my favorite movie.”

Youngjae gives a huff of laughter. “To be fair, hyung, I imagine you probably said it a lot less nicely.”

Jaebum spins, eying him with surprise. “Are you calling me abrasive?”

There's a tint to Youngjae’s cheeks, but it doesn't dull his cheeky grin. “Maybe.”

“Rude brat.” Jaebum focuses on the coffee machine to hide the grin threatening to break free. It had taken Bambam and Yugyeom months to get comfortable enough to mess with him. It’s somehow exhilarating to find out that Youngjae is up to the challenge right away. He feels a twinge of regret that they had met through an club hookup. In a threesome with his best friend. Yeah, he thinks he wouldn't have minded meeting Youngjae somewhere else. Maybe they could have become friends.

Placing one of the mugs of coffee in front of Youngjae and the other across from him, Jaebum distracts himself from could-have-would-haves by opening Jackson’s fridge and digging around through the organic produce and vitamin drinks.

“How do you feel about organic omelettes?”

Jaebum likes how easy it is to make Youngjae laugh. “Sounds nutritious.”

“And delicious.” They finish the dumb rhyme in tandem, and now they're both cackling like idiots as Jaebum pulls the ingredients out of the fridge. There are only half a dozen eggs left, but he figures that's enough for the three of them once Jackson finally pries himself from bed.

As if the thought was a prompt, he can hear Jackson’s alarm start blaring Big Bang’s latest single and a loud fumble before the sound cuts off. Sharing a grin with Youngjae, he calls through the apartment. “Jackson, I'm gonna use your last eggs.”

“What?” Jackson's never been one to jump quickly into the real world after sleeping. “Why?”

Youngjae muffles a laugh into the overlong sleeve of the hoodie at Jaebum’s eye roll. “For breakfast, you moron.” His eyes dart to the clock on the stove. “Okay, ‘Nyoung would say it’s brunch, but whatever.”

“Brunch? Wha’ time is it” The voice sounds slightly more awake now, and Jaebum can hear a thud that sounds like something falling and is probably just Jackson rolling out of bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaebum can see the corners of Youngjae’s mouth pulled down in a rectangular arch, eyebrows raised in a caricature of concern, and it's Jaebum’s turn to disguise his amusement.

There’s another sudden burst of noise from the bedroom. “Shit!”

Jaebum pauses, an egg in one hand and a bowl in the other, and notes the alarm on Youngjae’s face at the yell. Jackson comes stumbling out into the kitchen, still stark naked, and they were all intimately familiar with each other’s skin just eight hours ago, but Youngjae’s cheeks light up like a furnace, and his eyes dart to the ceiling as Jackson’s dick swings lazily between his thighs.

“You can't!”

Jaebum drags his attention back to Jackson. His hair is sticking up in all directions, there's a faded bite mark on his shoulder that Jaebum’s pretty sure he remembers leaving, and he looks completely insane, panting and wide eyed in the doorway to the kitchen.

“I can't use the last eggs?”

Jackson’s stumbling into the kitchen before he even finishes asking, fighting the bowl and the egg out of Jaebum’s hands and forcefully shoving him away from the stove. “No! You can't stay, you have to leave now! Both of you, you have to go!”

Jaebum digs his heels in, eyebrows shooting up. Still sitting at the table clutching his coffee, Youngjae looks almost pained, his expression stilll flushed dark and tinted with discomfort and confusion. He looks like he's contemplating bolting.

“What the fuck, Jackson. I'm your best friend. You don't get to kick me out like this was some kind of booty call. We've got a guest, you asshole.”

“Don't worry about me! I get it! It's fine! I'll just -” Youngjae’s awkward fumble out of the chair and away from the table puts him in reach of Jaebum as Jackson continues shoving him across the floor, and he latches onto his wrist.

“Woah! Hang on, you're not just leaving. Jackson's just being a dick. Jackson, tell him you're joking.” The look he levels is meant to be the mild side of threatening, but Jaebum can still see Youngjae’s eyes widen in reaction in his periphery.

Jackson just shakes his head vigorously, hair flopping in his eyes. “Nope! Sorry, hyung, but you both have to leave right now!” Finally giving up on physically shoving Jaebum out the door now that Youngjae’s presence means a double human barrier to get through, Jackson lets go in order to grab Jaebum’s phone from the table and toss it at him. “I promise you can hit me later, but Bambam’s gonna be here in, like, 5 minutes, and you know how he idolizes me!” Jaebum tries to avoid rolling his eyes again as Jackson hurls himself back out of the kitchen. “I can't let him see me having a threesome with my best friend and a complete stranger! What kind of example is that?”

“I'm pretty sure Bambam is the last person you need to worry about corrupting.” Youngjae’s voice is unexpected, and even Jackson stops to poke his head back into the room. Youngjae’s skin flushes again under the attention. “You mean the Thai sophomore, right? Rooms with Kim Yugyeom?”

Jackson nods soundlessly, eyes wide with surprise, and Jaebum is pretty sure he did not intend to pick up someone who apparently knows their social circle. Jaebum would normally relate, but he finds the revelation doesn't bother him too much this time, the idea of possibly running into Youngjae again through friends less unpleasant than he would expect of a drunken hook-up. It actually gives Jaebum a pleased little buzz.

Youngjae continues. “Yeah, he sort of orchestrated a drunken orgy at my friend Junhong’s last house party. Except apparently Bam was mostly sober.”

The look of abject horror on Jackson's face is something to behold, and Jaebum can't help snorting, the sound loud in the sudden silence of Jackson’s shock. Startling, Youngjae darts a look at him, and the corners of his lips twitch up. Jaebum can feel himself starting to grin in return.

Visibly shaking himself back to the present, Jackson disrupts the moment when he clears his throat, but there's still a dazed glint in his eyes when he levels them both with a disgruntled glare. “Whatever. I'm still not going to be a bad influence to the kid, so both of you out. Now.”

His behavior is verging on insanity, and Jaebum’s amusement dissipates. “Jackson, you can't be fucking serious!”

“My clothes are still -”

Jackson cuts in over Youngjae’s soft voice. “If you don't leave now, I swear I will call your roommate and tell him what happened to his extended editions of Lord of the Rings.”

Rage tempering, Jaebum feels the blood drain from his face. “You wouldn't.”

Jackson smirks before his head disappears from sight again, his voice floating around the corner. “Your choice, hyung!”

“I fucking hate you.” Growling the words through gritted teeth, he rolls his eyes harshly when he gets back a cheery “Love you too, hyung!” Grabbing Youngjae’s hand, he starts dragging both of them towards the apartment door, snatching their shoes out of the pile in the entry.

“But… my clothes?” Youngjae’s voice is a quiet, lost whine, and Jaebum had sort of forgotten that Youngjae was still in Jackson’s hoodie. It looked better on him than it ever had on it's original owner.

He jerks his chin at it. “Keep that.”

Youngjae blinks at him, then again when Jaebum smirks. Jaebum feels a small rush of delight beneath his irritation when Youngjae’s cheeks color again.

“Consider it revenge for his kicking us out.” At Youngjae’s continued hesitation, Jaebum adds, “I gave it to him anyway, so I have every right to take it back.” It was actually Jinyoung who’d given it to him, but Jaebum figures he'd probably be on Jaebum’s side about all of this. If he wasn't too busy laughing his ass off. Or trying to kill him over the loss of his DVDs.

Youngjae’s been pulling on his sneakers on autopilot, and, as if summoned by the last loop of shoelaces, Jackson reappears, dick and hickey both finally covered by basketball shorts and a T-shirt, snapback hiding his messy hair, and he shoves a bundle of clothing at Youngjae before reaching past them to open the door and shove them through.

“Okay! Time to go! Lovely to meet you, Youngjae-ssi, thanks for dropping by, Jaebum-hyung, have a good morning, see you around, _zai jian_!”

Jaebum struggles uselessly, Jackson’s determination and athletic strength finally getting the best of him, and the door closes an inch from Jaebum’s nose as Jackson hurls out the final goodbye in Chinese. Youngjae stands frozen beside him, face blank and mouth gaping, and Jaebum channels his irritation on both their behalfs into kicking Jackson’s door.

“I'm gonna get you back for this, Jackson! Just wait until the next time you want a favor from me!” Storming off without waiting for a response, he vents his frustration by slamming the door to the stairwell open, and he only notices after he's standing on the sidewalk outside the building that Youngjae has followed him out.

The silence that descends in the bright light of day is awkward, and it suddenly occurs to Jaebum that he’s had his mouth around the other boy’s dick, laughed over Jackson’s shopping habits with him, and he doesn't even know his family name. He wonders if Youngjae even knows how to get home from here and he considers offering to guide him to the bus stop, but it feels weird to ask now. Maybe he’s the type to prefer disappearing anonymously after a hook-up.

Jaebum slides his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, rocking onto his heels and trying to figure out where to go from here.

“I can't believe I did that.”

Barely audible, Jaebum still catches Youngjae’s mutter and darts his eyes over to find him staring at the crumpled T-shirt in his hands. He looks conflicted and more than a little dazed.

“Jackson's a dick.” Jaebum’s voice feels too loud in contrast, and he holds back a wince when Youngjae startles. “What kind of barbarian kicks out guests without feeding them first?”

Youngjae’s smile is sheepish and strained, not quite making it all the way up at the corners. “I… I don't know? I don't exactly have a lot of experience with how all of this stuff works.”

“What, threesomes?” Jaebum remembers too late that he was trying to make things less awkward for Youngjae, not more, but the way he fumbles the bundle of clothing, cheeks going dark, is still vaguely rewarding.

“No! I mean. Yes. But… I meant, uh, all of it. Like… leaving from a club with someone and…” His voice gets fainter until ultimately trailing off, and Jaebum’s eyebrows creep up.

“You've never done a hook-up before?”

Youngjae looks like he's in pain as he shrugs, scuffing the toe of his sneaker against the pavement. “It was always just with boyfriends before. But last week Mark-hyung and I broke up, and it was on good terms but -”

“Wait.” Jaebum kind of feels like he's the one out of his depths here. “You dated Mark Tuan?”

Youngjae blinks. “I mean, it was only for two weeks before I realized he was still hung up on someone else, but -”

Jaebum needs to quit cutting him off, but Youngjae is a fountain of startling information. “Mark dated someone else too?”

Youngjae’s chewing his lip like he thinks he's in trouble, and maybe Jaebum should stop with the interrogation, but one of his best friends has apparently been keeping secrets from him, damn it. Really cute secrets. Not that Youngjae’s appearance actually has anything to with the situation. He pulls his attention from Youngjae’s mouth.

“I mean, not really dated, but he has this friend - Jinyoung, I think - who he apparently made out with while drunk a few months ago and -”

“I'm going to strangle everyone I know. How the hell is it that you know all of these things about my best friends and I don't?”

Youngjae’s wary expression eases as the implication clicks, and the corner of his mouth twitches. “Maybe because I pay attention to things?”

It takes a moment for Jaebum to realize Youngjae’s teasing him again. “Hey! You don't know me nearly well enough to say that yet! You have to give it at least another week before you can point out my flaws.”

Youngjae’s laughter is loud and vibrant, and Jaebum finds himself joining in after a moment until they're both propping themselves up against the side of the building and Jaebum’s not even sure what they're laughing about anymore. Youngjae’s smile is a wide rectangle of teeth and tongue as he pants breathlessly. Jaebum suddenly remembers that he knows what his mouth tastes like, and he has to drag his gaze back to Youngjae’s crinkled eyes. It's not a much better distraction.

He clears his throat. “Hey. So.” Youngjae’s head tilt as he gives Jaebum his attention is as distracting as anything else, and Jaebum almost forgets where he was going with that opening. “Uh, as Jackson’s best friend - well, former best friend, that dick - I feel like it’s my responsibility to make up for what a rude ass he is. So, uh, do you want to get some breakfast?”

Smile faltering, Youngjae glances down at the clothes in his hands. “As Jackson’s friend?”

There's a weird jittery feeling in his chest, and Jaebum shoves his hands back into his pockets. “Well, uh.” Jaebum’s never been one for confessions or admitting to feelings, but he thinks he's already getting addicted to Youngjae’s laugh, and he hates seeing his smile fade. “I mean, I might be using him as an excuse. As Jackson’s friend. To ask you to breakfast, I mean.” He sounds like a loser. He's pretty sure even Mark’s Korean has more game.

But the crinkles are back around Youngjae’s eyes when he looks up, and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “So you're using Jackson to ask me out?”

Huffing, Jaebum shoves his hands deeper into his pockets and avoids Youngjae’s laughing gaze. “I wouldn't say I'm asking you out. Just to breakfast.”

“Oh. I would have said yes if you were asking me out.”

Jaebum’s eyes dart back to him, and Youngjae’s cheeks are pink, but he's still grinning. Jaebum huffs again, clearing his throat. “I mean, I didn't say I wasn't asking you out.”

He's definitely getting addicted to the sound of Youngjae’s laugh, even if he feels like it keeps being at his own expense.

“If you can make up your mind about which one it is, I'll let you hold my hand on the way to the restaurant.”

Jaebum can feel a low burn in his cheeks, but he tries to play it down. “What makes you think I'd even have an interest in handholding?”

Youngjae shrugs, and his cheeks are pink too, so maybe he won't notice Jaebum’s embarrassment. “I already know you like cuddling, and they tend to go together, so…”

He trails off, and Jaebum knows they're both thinking about how they met, about how they got to this place. Jaebum abruptly spots a familiar hickey peeking out of the collar of Youngjae’s sweatshirt, and he jerks his gaze away, clearing his throat.

“How did you even end up coming home with us, anyway?” It isn't what he meant to say when he opened his mouth, and he’s pretty sure his face matches Youngjae’s as he flushes even darker.

“Oh, um. Well, I… I kind of knew who you both were because of Mark-hyung, and I knew it would be safe even if it was kind of new, so when Jackson-hyung…” He trails off, and his eyes are back to watching his toe mark invisible patches in the sidewalk.

Jaebum shakes his head slowly. “I still don't understand how that happened. Like, I'm definitely not complaining -” he catches Youngjae’s brief moment of startled hurt fade back into flustered embarrassment “-but Jackson’s never suggested something like this before. Usually we just go home together or separately with other people.”

Youngjae’s chewing his lip, and Jaebum figures this is probably not the time to be jealous of a lip of all things, but his mind is on the previous night, and he's starting to remember just how much he liked the feel of that mouth. “Um, well. Jackson-hyung… he might have caught me staring, and, uh, he thought maybe I'd be less shy about actually approaching if he helped things along.”

Jaebum blinks. “Staring? Wait, staring at me?”

Youngjae’s nod is hesitant, eyes still locked on the ground.

“He picked you up because you were staring at me?”

If Youngjae’s head sank any lower with his nod, he'd have to pull it from his rib cage. Jaebum can't see his face but his ears are bright red where they peek through his hair.

“So wait.” The jittery feeling in Jaebum’s chest is oddly bubbly now, and the corners of his mouth twitch. “I used Jackson to ask you out, but you used Jackson to get in my pants?”

There's a look of pure, ashamed horror on Youngjae’s face when his head jerks up, but Jaebum’s losing it, cackling so hard he almost falls over. He grabs Youngjae’s wrists when he moves to hide his face in his T-shirt, though, and tries to catch his breath. He can't stop grinning.

“Let's maybe not tell Jackson he got double used, huh?” Mortified expression in place, Youngjae nods, but Jaebum doesn't let him pull away when he tries. “I might write him a thank you card though.”

Youngjae stops his half-hearted struggles. “For what?” His voice is strained, and Jaebum wonders if it's healthy to be so embarrassed. He figures it's only fair if he shares some of the burden.

Forcing his way to Youngjae’s palm, Jaebum tangles their fingers together and uses their linked hands to bring him closer. “For this introduction.”

Youngjae gapes at him, and Jaebum can't stop himself from grinning again, wondering if it looks as helpless as he feels. He reaches up to brush some of Youngjae’s hair out of his eyes, and he can feel his muscles shift as he swallows, expression fading into something almost expectant.

“Are you going to kiss me, hyung?”

The question sounds so innocent in his voice, and it flusters Jaebum, the history of everything more than kissing that they've already done losing its importance with the revelation of mutual interest and the prospect of an actual date.

He pulls his hand back, avoiding Youngjae’s tilted head and tempting eyes to fix his own shirt. “I wouldn't say that.”

“Shame.” Jaebum’s gaze darts back to find the crinkle around Youngjae’s eyes has deepened, and there's something in the bright light of them that makes Jaebum’s stomach drop. “I would have let you if you were act -”

Jaebum cuts him off, catches an aborted giggle on his tongue, and chases the rest of it into Youngjae’s mouth. Youngjae hums into the kiss, clearly pleased, and Jaebum finds himself losing it again, lips curling upward until he's forced to break away, pressing their foreheads together and grinning helplessly into the space between them.

“So does that mean you're asking me out?”

The question is as cheeky as it is breathless, and Jaebum gets a rush of satisfaction at Youngjae’s squawk as his free hand finds his side and pinches. “I guess you could say that.”

Bright and delighted is Jaebum’s favorite version of Youngjae’s laugh so far, though he's sure there's a hundred other varieties he could get addicted to as well. “You really don't use your words much, do you, hyung?”

Jaebum answers by kissing him again, a shorter press of lips, though he can't resist catching Youngjae’s bottom lip before he pulls away, letting his teeth earn a snap intake of breath. Tightening his grip on Youngjae’s fingers, he tugs lightly. “Do you really need more answer than this?”

Somehow Youngjae’s answering smile is still shy, despite the origins of all of this, and it makes Jaebum’s stomach do that same odd swooping thing. He realizes the tingling in his chest is happiness. “No, that works okay.”

Jaebum feels like everything he does around Youngjae is an instinctive reaction to the other boy, his fingers lifting to trace the edge of Youngjae’s smile before he can think it through. He clears his throat again to hide his embarrassment as he drops his hand and Youngjae beams at him. “Come on, are you hungry or not? ‘Cause I'm still starving.”

He turns his back on Youngjae’s laugh, but it settles under his skin, and Youngjae’s fingers are warm between his as he hurries to catch up with Jaebum’s long strides. The tingling in his chest is spreading through his veins, and he doesn't even try to stop his grin when Youngjae sidles closer to avoid running into a trash can and ends up pressed against his side. He might not write Jackson a thank you card, but he has to hand it to him. Youngjae was more than a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea shortly after I woke up today and meant to just jot down a few notes, but 3.3k later I couldn't stop and I spent all day working on this ridiculous fic that no one asked for. Oh well, maybe someone will enjoy it?? Comments always make my day, and if anyone has a request or a prompt idea for a Got7 fic that they wouldn't mind seeing in my sub par writing, I'd be up for trying my hand at it! (Not that I don't already have a list of story ideas that's way too long...)
> 
> If you want to come be Got7 or 2jae (and Markjin... and MarkJin2Jae ot4) trash with me, feel free to hop over to my Tumblr at mark2young2jae.tumblr.com and don't be afraid to drop me a message anytime! <3


End file.
